User blog:Mexicino/A7X
Comprehensive Power Scale * 9-B ** All "peak humans," including Black Widow, Daredevil, Hawkeye, and those who scale to them. * 8-C ** Iron Fist, lightning users, Psylocke, Spider-Man, those who scale to them, and super soldiers. * 8-B ** Asgardians, Frost Giants, Iron Man, Warbird, and those who scale to them. * 7-A ** Colossus, the Fantastic Four, those who scale to them, and Magneto. * Low 6-B ** Hulk, Kang, Thanos, Thor, and those who scale to them. * High 6-A ** All the Skyfathers, and those who scale to them. * 5-B ** Cosmic entities, Infinity Stones, and reality warpers. Timeline 1920 * October ** 1st *** Namor McKenzie is born. 1922 * July ** 4th *** Steve Rogers is born. 1925 * October ** 10th *** Tomas Ramon is born. 1932 Erik Lensherr is born. 1934 Ben Grimm is born. 1936 Reed Richards is born. * July ** 1st *** Victor von Doom is born. 1939 Jim Hammond is created. Sue Storm is born. * October ** 1st *** Jim Hammond debuts. *** Namor debuts. 1945 Johnny Storm is born. * July ** 10th *** Captain America disappears. 1954 * September ** 1st *** Jim Hammond disappears. 1955 * October ** 1st *** Namor disappears. 1958 * July ** 1st *** Wilson Fisk is born. 1961 * November ** 8th *** The Marvel-1 disappears. 1974 * January ** 10th *** Hank Pym is born. 1977 * March ** 1st *** Carol Danvers is born. * May ** 1st *** Bruce Banner is born. * September ** 10th *** Clint Barton is born. 1978 * March ** 1st *** Tony Stark is born. * June ** 1st *** Luke Cage is born. * September ** 1st *** Pepper Potts is born. 1979 * April ** 10th *** Matt Murdock is born. 1980 Betty Ross is born. * April ** 10th *** Natasha Romanov is born. * June ** 10th *** Janet van Dyne is born. 1982 Jean Grey is born. Scott Summers is born. 1984 * March ** 1st *** Pietro and Wanda Lensherr are born. * November ** 1st *** Jessica Jones is born. 1985 * March ** 23rd *** Bobby Drake is born. * May ** 10th *** Danny Rand is born. 1986 * August ** 10th *** Peter Parker is born. 1989 * January ** 1st *** Rogue is born. * August ** 3rd *** Miles Morales is born. * September ** 1st *** Richard Rider is born. 1992 * January ** 10th *** Kitty Pryde is born. 1998 * March ** 15th *** Howard and Maria Stark die in a car accident. 2001 * November ** 8th *** The Fantastic Four debut. *** Mole Man debuts. ** 21st *** The Skrulls debut. ** 24th *** Pym Particles are created. * December ** 21st *** Hulk debuts. *** Namor returns. 2002 * January ** 6th *** Doctor Doom debuts. ** 13th *** Loki, Odin, and Thor debut. ** 16th *** Spider-Man debuts. * March ** 7th *** Iron Man debuts. ** 10th *** Chameleon debuts. *** The Daily Bugle debuts. *** Fantastic Four meet Hulk and Spider-Man. ** 25th *** Vulture debuts. * April ** 9th *** Doctor Octopus debuts. ** 25th *** The Avengers debut. *** Jessica Jones debuts. *** Sandman debuts. *** The X-Men debut. * May ** 10th *** Lizard debuts. *** Molecule Man debuts. * June ** 2nd *** Electro debuts. *** Mandarin debuts. ** 7th *** The Brotherhood of Mutants debuts. *** Hela debuts. ** 9th *** Captain America returns. ** 17th *** Daredevil debuts. * July ** 2nd *** Mysterio debuts. ** 10th *** Green Goblin debuts. *** The Masters of Evil debut. ** 30th *** Mole Man dies. * September ** 11th *** Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch leave the Brotherhood. ** 24th *** Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch join the Avengers. * October ** 30th *** Reed and Sue Richards are married. * December ** 9th *** Galactus and Silver Surfer debut. 2003 * February ** 6th *** Jim Hammond returns. * April ** 7th *** Kingpin debuts. * May ** 15th *** Warbird debuts. * July ** 8th *** Ultron debuts. ** 31st *** Vision debuts. * August ** 7th *** Franklin Richards is born. ** 23rd *** Ultron marries Wasp. * September ** 29th *** Toro dies. 2004 * June ** 29th *** Power Man debuts. * July ** 30th *** Quicksilver dies. * August ** 30th *** Thanos debuts. * October ** 6th *** Green Goblin dies. * December ** 23rd *** Iron Fist debuts. 2005 * January ** 28th *** Wolverine debuts. * March ** 30th *** Scarlet Witch marries Vision. * April ** 1st *** Jane Foster and Sif merge. ** 7th *** The All-New, All-Different X-Men debut. * July ** 23rd *** Nova debuts. * August ** 1st *** Phoenix Force debuts. ** 25th *** Thanos eliminates half the universe. 2006 * February ** 13th *** Heroes for Hire debut. * May ** 25th *** Shadowcat debuts. * July ** 25th *** Jean Grey dies. * August ** 22nd *** Rogue debuts. ** 25th *** The Days of Future Past begin. 2007 * June ** 25th *** Beyonder debuts. *** The Secret Wars begin. * November ** 16th *** Professor X dies. Category:Blog posts